


Cosmic Legacy

by ReverseHipster (jaguaria)



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work, The Shadow Over Innsmouth (BBC Radio)
Genre: Coming of Age, Creepy, Cthulhu Mythos, Cults, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Innsmouth (Cthulhu Mythos), Mystery, Mythology References, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Screenplay/Script Format, Selkies, Supernatural Elements, The Shining References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaguaria/pseuds/ReverseHipster
Summary: Bedworth, Massachusetts seemed like it was dying. The buildings are crumbling, the fields are rotting, and strange graffiti litters the sides of buildings. Even the habitable center of the wretched town seems like a poor skin graft resting over a festering wound, threatening to corrupt it.Marina Lhu, 13, can't understand why her parents brought her here. Of course, they came to fix up the old asylum on the hill, being the respectable doctor and psychiatrist that they were. It wasn't as though she had a say in anything, not even when they moved in with her mute mechanic uncle and her creepy twin cousins who found it hilarious to scare her.But then, everything changes when she accompanies her parents up to Ashray Asylum and finds a sentient disembodied head in a jar. He warns her of "some big things in the works," and if she wants to remain alive, then she should listen to him.[While this isn't strictly in line with the Cthulhu Mythos, there are some references to it, as well as other horror franchises. Some are more obvious than others, of course.]This screenplay is told in 12 parts.If you don't like it, or its format, don't read it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome to Bedworth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank you so much for checking out this work. This is a class project of mine that I'm currently working on. It started out as a project for an independent study, but my professor gave me the opportunity to continue working on it throughout the next semester. As such, I will be updating it as I write.
> 
> I'm going to be following the twelve acts of Christopher Vogler's Hero's Journey, which is a more consolidated version of Joseph Campbell's Monomyth. So, each of the twelve acts will be a chapter. Some will be longer than others, of course.
> 
> Aside from that, I, for one, am looking forward to writing a Michael Myers who is actually a good person and an older pair of Grady Twins as side characters. You could also probably substitute Marina with Coraline Jones if you wanted to and it wouldn't be much different. Also, we can't forget Church and his reference that is so obvious I might as well be beating you all over the head with it. When we then throw in a certain Great Old One and a version of the villains from Hot Fuzz, then I'd say we have an interesting screenplay on our hands. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

BLACK SCREEN 

BEGIN TITLES

FADE IN:

EXT. MARINA'S DREAM

The sound of RUSHING WATER is apparent as the scene fades in. The sound fades as the CAMERA pans down. The ocean becomes deeper and darker. Bubbles rise, and the camera follows them down.

The sinking, still body of MARINA LHU, 13, comes into view. Her hands are raised up toward the surface, reaching but not grasping.

Her GREEN eyes open and she looks surprised. Bubbles burst from her mouth and current continues to drag her down into the TRENCH. 

Marina struggles, flailing her arms and trying to swim back up. Still, she sinks into the gaping trench, almost grasping at the edge of the drop-off but missing it.

Soon, there is no light minus the BIOLUMINESCENT FISH swimming around her, leading her down. The sound of a SLEEPING HEARTBEAT and RUMBLING MUFFLED SNORE becomes more apparent.

More fish swarm around Marina, lighting up the enormous trench. She’s close to the bottom now, but she stops short of the sand littered with bones and decaying fish.

Marina sees an ENORMOUS HUMANOID STATUE WITH AN OCTOPUS HEAD and hears a HIGH-PITCHED SHRIEK. She looks around.

The fish startle, most of their lights going out. Shadowy creatures crawl from the crevices around the statue. They are humanoid, but any other features are hard to see.

They come closer, reaching for Marina and quietly calling out to her. Marina SCREAMS.

The statue, CTHULHU, opens one large, bright red eye.

INT. BEDWORTH BUS - MORNING

Marina startles awake, breathing heavily before calming down. She wears the same outfit as in her dream. It’s modest, but not suited for water or cold weather. Her PARENTS, HISA and LEVIATHAN “LEVI” LHU, a doctor and psychiatrist in their early 40s, sit beside her, both on their phones, speaking in low tones. They’re the only passengers.

Marina looks out, seeing the dreary-looking countryside and ocean. Fog covers both, making everything difficult to see.

The bus passes by some old stone fences covered with moss, a dilapidated shack, and some empty-looking houses. 

A murder of crows congregate around some roadkill. One CAWS LOUDLY at the bus as it passes. Marina flinches and looks out the other window.

BEDWORTH, MA comes into view below the hill the bus drives on. It is a decaying seaside town with collapsing and rotting buildings on the outskirts, but a quaint, almost modernized main street and residential area in the center.

Hisa hangs up her phone, looking happily at the scenery and grabbing Marina’s hand. Levi does the same.

HISA

Isn’t this exciting, Mari-chan? You will have so much fun here.

MARINA

It looks like it’s dying. Couldn’t I have just stayed in Indiana with grandma?

LEVI

And miss out on your cheery disposition? No way! This move will be great for us, you’ll see. Besides, Uncle Ronan and the twins are excited to see us.

MARINA

‘Course they’re excited. They’ve never met me.

HISA

I think meeting people is always exciting. You might not feel it at first, but soon you’ll be making many friends in your new school.

Marina GRUMBLES and crosses her arms, saying nothing.

The BUS DRIVER, an older red-haired man with large blue eyes and pronounced frown, looks at Marina through the mirror.

BUS DRIVER

(grumbling and coughing)

Nearly there…

Marina nods at him, reaching down to grab her cat carrier. CHURCH, a Chartreux cat, makes a sound of TIRED PROTEST, as though he’d just woken up. The bus jostles, hitting a pothole and making Church WHINE.

MARINA

Nearly there, Church. Nearly there…

CUT TO:

EXT. BEDWORTH BUS STOP - MORNING

In a similar pose, but more irritated, Marina holds her luggage, standing near the road. She jumps when a SEMI TRUCK rushes past.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAR DEALERSHIP - MORNING

Marina looks more irritated. Her parents argue about what car they want. She takes no interest, continuing to stand by their luggage. When she’s not looking, a frog jumps on her boot and she yelps, kicking her leg to fling it away.

CUT TO:

INT. CAR - MORNING

Marina looks more irritated. Church makes a QUESTIONABLE GAGGING SOUND in his carrier on her lap and she blanches.

CUT TO:

EXT./INT. UNCLE RONAN'S HOUSE

Marina stands beside the car, holding Church’s carrier while her parents grab their own bags to bring inside.

HISA

What a lovely home!

Marina raises an eyebrow, looking around at the unkempt-looking, three-to-four-stories, houses packed together like sardines, with just the barest strip of yard between them. Siding is chipped, boards are missing or nailed up in strange places, and most of the windows are darkened. No one else is around.

She looks to UNCLE RONAN’s house. It’s similar to the others, a small lawn, shabby fence, and four stories, but it’s clearly been fixed up over time, new-ish paint, off-color wood, and intact shutters. The door opens with an OMINOUS GROAN and Marina’s parents climb the steps.

LEVI

It looks like Ronan’s fixed it up a bit. It certainly wasn’t this nice when we were growing up...

HISA

There’s no sense dwelling on the past, Levi. If your father were here, he’d likely tell you the same—

Marina, are you coming in or not?

Marina grimaces and huffs, grasping Church’s carrier and suitcase tighter. She struggles getting up the front walkway and stairs.

She gets to the front door but trips on the door frame. She nearly falls on the floor, but strong hands grab her upper arms and hold her steady until she can stand by herself. She looks up, startled.

UNCLE RONAN, 30, wears dark-stained mechanic coveralls and has short, curly brown hair. His eyes are dark and his face is relatively blank, appearing frightening as looks at her.

Marina gasps as he lets go of her and takes a step back. Ronan is quick to bring his hands up and greet her in ASL.

RONAN

*Are you alright, Marina? I’d hate to have a nasty fall be your first impression—*

Marina panics, looking around for her parents. She sees an elaborate wooden staircase, old patterned wallpaper, and dim lighting coming from a few lamps and a large chandelier above her head. The floorboards CREAK above them.

MARINA

Wait! Wait. Uncle Ronan? I don’t— I can’t understand you. You’re signing too fast… 

Ronan pauses, embarrassed, but signs slower.

RONAN

(subtitled)

*I’m sorry, not many know ASL as well as I do… I haven’t seen you since you were just a little one. We are happy to have you here. Ophelia and Octavia have been waiting for you. They’re upstairs now, I think—*

LEVI

Ah! Ronan! There you are, you numskull. You always were the sneaky one. You remember Hisa, don’t you?

HISA

Yes, yes. You were just a young man last time we met. My, you’ve gotten tall, Ronan.

Ronan nods, more embarrassed, and Levi uses his distraction to put his taller brother in a headlock. Ronan evades him, putting his hands out to sign more.

Ronan

*Quit it, Leviathan! You’re acting like a child, and you’re supposed to be the older brother.*

LEVI

Aww… But didn’t you miss me? We came all this way and you give me the cold shoulder? Then again, you did inherit Dad’s flat affect.

Ronan’s expression becomes stormy, chillingly so. The light bantering atmosphere in the room is gone now. 

RONAN

*Do not mention that man in front of me.*

Church lets out a tense WHINE in his carrier, drawing everyone’s attention to Marina. Levi nods to the stairs.

LEVI

Why don’t you head upstairs and start unpacking. ‘Give Church some time to get used to your room… We’ll bring the rest of your stuff up soon. Ronan and I have some things to discuss, it seems.

Marina slowly walks toward the stairs and Ronan leads her parents into the living room.

Marina climbs the stairs, CREAKING with each step. When she makes it to the top, she sees two figures standing at the end of the hall.

Ophelia and Octavia, 11, are identical twins wearing light green dresses with blue bows. They stand, side by side, hands held. Twin smiles adorn their faces.

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

Hello, Marina. Are you going to play with us?

Spooked, Marina nervously looks at the doors between them.

MARINA

No… I have to unpack… Which room is mine?

OPHELIA 

That one—

OCTAVIA

Right there—

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

(pointing to the door to Marina’s left)

—right across from  _ our _ room.

MARINA

Great, thanks, bye.

Marina rushes to get the door open, get inside, and close it before they can join her.

INT. MARINA'S ROOM - Late Morning

It’s a moderately-sized room with a hardwood floor, rug, simple bed, desk, closet, chair, bookshelf and large window on the far wall.

Marina walks into the room and sets Church’s carrier onto the bare mattress. She lets him out, and he’s quick to wander around the room and sniff at the furniture.

He bats at the rug tassels before pausing. Suddenly, he bounds over to the open closet and rapidly scratches at the medium-sized chest hidden inside.

Marina notices the behavior and moves to open the chest, setting the cat aside so he can’t scratch anymore.

MARINA

Stop it, Church… What the?

Inside the chest is a white, gray-speckled and smooth cloak. Church hops into the chest, settling on the cloak and kneading his paws into it.

A loud GRUNT and FUMBLING COMMOTION comes from the hall and Marina’s door bursts open. Ronan comes in, distractedly throwing her other suitcases into the room before snatching up the coat underneath Church, glaring at the cat, and leaving. The door slams behind him.

Church MEWLS in confusion and Marina stares at the door.

MARINA

That was weird…

After a moment, Marina stands up and gathers her bags. She opens one of the suitcases and finds a blanket.

Marina sets the blanket on the bed and Church curls up on it, flicking his tail and PURRING. Someone KNOCKS.

Marina sets down the clothes she picked up and goes to the door. Ophelia and Octavia are on the other side.

OPHELIA

Daddy wants us to help you—

OCTAVIA

—unpack and decorate your room.

MARINA

But I don’t need any help.

The twins share a look and two impish grins appear.

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

Okay, but then we won’t tell you about… The Curse…

Marina squints, looking between them before opening her door a bit wider.

MARINA

The… Curse?

OPHELIA

Yes, yes. The Bedworth Curse.

MARINA

That sounds made-up.

OCTAVIA

It’s not. We swear it.

Marina opens the door a bit further, interest piqued.

MARINA

How do I know I can trust you?

OPHELIA

You’re our cousin, aren’t you?

OCTAVIA

You’re not an imposter, are you?

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

You wouldn’t trust your own family, Marina?

MARINA

Okay, okay. I see your point.

Marina scowls, hearing her own PARENTS TALKING downstairs, and opens the door fully, letting them in.

Immediately they rush over to her bed. Octavia looks at her open suitcases and Ophelia pets Church, scratching his ear.

OPHELIA

He’s very soft.

OCTAVIA

You have so much stuff.

MARINA

You’re both exhausting.

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

We try.

MARINA

So… What is this mysterious curse?

The twins settle on her bed while Marina sits on the armchair. Suddenly, the lights flicker and THUNDER BOOMS outside, casting the room in darkness as the power goes out. Marina startles and a flashlight flicks on, illuminating the twins’ faces. It’s raining.

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

Cool! Mood lighting…

OPHELIA

How many people have you seen here, Marina?

MARINA

Just you and Uncle Ronan.

OCTAVIA

You know why that is?

MARINA

Isn’t that why we’re talking? So you can tell me?

OPHELIA

Guess.

MARINA

Because Bedford is dying. People are moving away to the cities because there’s nothing to do here, no jobs. My parents said that fishing has gotten harder—

OPHELIA

Yes, fishing…

OCTAVIA

Poor, poor Baron Barkridge didn’t think of that.

OPHELIA

He already controlled all the old textile mills...

OCTAVIA

All the factories and the farms…

OPHELIA

And yet he still wanted more…

The girls look out the window. Rain brings the illusion of mist along the ocean. The water on the window pane swirls, showing the distant past according to the narration.

EXT. SCARY STORY VISION - 1800S

BARON BARKRIDGE uses a spy-glass in his mansion to see the enormous amount of fish in the ocean. He thinks about the money he’ll make.

OCTAVIA V.O.

He wanted the ocean too, all the fishies and the whales.

The town transforms, building up from a small farming community to a booming harbor town.

OPHELIA V.O.

He fixed up the town, made it the best fishing town in the country.

OCTAVIA V.O.

He got richer and richer as the fish came in.

Baron Barkridge sits at his desk as money comes in through all the doors and windows until it blackens the screen. 

MARINA V.O.

Let me guess. He got too greedy.

INT. MARINA'S ROOM - Late Morning

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

Very good, but he didn’t see that.

EXT. SCARY STORY VISION - 1800S

The vision resumes, showing Barkridge on a steamship, celebrating his riches with other rich people.

OPHELIA V.O.

After a few years, the Baron decided to throw a party to celebrate how he controlled the ocean.

OCTAVIA V.O.

But the Monster didn’t like that.

  
  


INT. MARINA'S ROOM - Late Morning

Marina gapes, her eyes wide. She clutches at her clothing.

MARINA

What monster?

OPHELIA

The old god, Cthulhu of course!

MARINA

Ca-who-who…? What?

OCTAVIA

No, Cthulhu. With the octopus head, huge wings, and eyes like blood? The people in town talk about him in secret sometimes… They’re always the most scared when we surprise them then.

Marina frowns further, thinking of her dream.

MARINA

What did he do? To Barkridge?

OPHELIA

What didn’t he do? 

EXT. SCARY STORY VISION - 1800S

Barkridge stands on his boat, surrounded by his guests. 

OCTAVIA V.O.

He didn’t like that the fish were going away, so he woke up, bursting out of the water and sinking Barkridge’s boat with him on it.

Cthulhu erupts out of the water and destroys the boat with a single downward punch. He ROARS in triumph.

OPHELIA V.O.

But that wasn’t enough. The Baron’s daughter, Patience, was on the boat, too.

PATIENCE BARKRIDGE, a young woman with dark hair and a fancy dress sits primly on a stool. She seems sad, repressed. The scene changes to her struggling to stay afloat in the shifting water. Barkridge tries to swim to her, but she sinks below the surface.

OCTAVIA V.O.

He tried to save her, but Cthulhu got to her first. No one knows for sure what happened. She probably drowned… I think he ate her.

Cthulhu snatches Patience up out of the water, looking down at her before turning around and walking back down into the deep ocean. He sinks below the surface, Patience COUGHING and SCREAMING for help.

Barkridge yells in anger and pain, holding a piece of the broken ship to keep from drowning.

OPHELIA V.O.

This was the start of The Curse. After this, the fishing got bad, the crops wouldn’t grow, and the mills burned down.

Bedford is in disarray, pestilence and famine are visible in the crops, dead fish span the beaches, and the mills are up in flames. The buildings crumble and fall apart. Barkridge watches on in anguish.

OCTAVIA V.O.

But Cthulhu wasn’t done with the Baron. He visited him in his dreams, torturing him.

Barkridge tosses and turns in bed, lurching up in fright, eyes bloodshot. He gets out of bed and leaves.

OPHELIA V.O.

It got so bad that he walked all the way up to Ashray Peak and jumped off the cliff.

Barkridge stands at the top of the cliff and looks down at the sharp rocks jutting from the crashing waves.

He jumps off, still in his pajamas. We hear the BODY HIT THE GROUND but we don’t see it. Blood drips into the water.

INT. MARINA'S ROOM - Late Morning

Marina is visibly terrified, clutching Church close to her middle.

OCTAVIA

Legend has it that Cthulhu is still out there, sleeping, waiting for the next person to try controlling the sea.

Marina gapes, swallowing once and squaring her shoulders.

MARINA

Get out.

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

(smirking)

Did we scare you, Marina?

MARINA

Just get out. Get out!

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

(shrugging and getting up)

Okay, sheesh. We’ll go.

The twins leave. Marina throws herself face-down on the bed as soon as the door closes again. She lets out a groan but gets up grabbing her WORD SCRAMBLER BOOK. 

She solves a few of them, “a bard cad” for “barracuda,” “hackable whump” for “humpback whale,” and “chirp skew” for “shipwreck.”

That last one makes her pause. Suddenly, her RADIO CRACKLES LOUDLY next to her. She turns to see Church flip the radio over to am. She growls at him, turning it off.

MARINA

Stop it, Church. No one listens to am radio anyway.

Church MEWLS at her, but she ignores him, instead reaching for a picture frame in one of the suitcases.

Marina’s TWO BEST FRIENDS, both young girls, have their arms around a happier Marina. They smile at the camera, their fingers in peace signs. A tear falls on the glass, blurring the image.

MARINA

I miss you guys…

Behind her, the door opens, revealing Uncle Ronan. Marina wipes her eyes, trying to hide that she was crying.

MARINA (Cont.)

Hey, Uncle Ronan…

RONAN

*Hey, kiddo… Are you settling in alright?*

MARINA (Cont.)

I’m fine, don’t worry.

Uncle Ronan looks at her, suspicious but accepting, he smiles a bit, more than he has before.

RONAN

*Alright. Your parents wanted me to let you know that they’ll be riding up to the old hospital tomorrow so they can start planning the reconstruction.*

MARINA (Cont.)

Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me. I know they’re always on their phones with their bosses, always busy… 

She kicks the bedframe with her heel in subtle frustration and looks down. Ronan sits down next to her a moment later. He places a hand on her shoulder and Church crawls onto his lap. He pets him until she looks at him again.

RONAN

*They also wanted me to ask if you wanted to go with them… If it helps, Ophelia and Octavia are jealous that you get to go and they can’t.*

Marina chuckles at his words, petting Church as he comes near her.

MARINA

Alright, I’ll go.


	2. The Beheaded Harbinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've got another section of screenplay for you all. This is the second of twelve, the Call to Adventure story beat. I hope you all like it, and again, my apologies for the formatting. AO3 isn't really great at maintaining screenplay margins or the like. *shrugs*

EXT. ASHRAY PEAK - MID-MORNING

WAVES crash against the sharp rocks at the cliff’s base, spraying water high into the air. WIND ruffles Marina’s hair. She shivers and observes the waves from the cliff’s edge, looking to the horizon. Gloomy clouds encase Bedworth, stretching out to BARKRIDGE BAY. Sunlight hits the ocean further out, unreachable. A lone TUGBOAT floats in the middle of the bay.

HISA V.O.

Mari! Come away from there! You’ll fall!

She rolls her eyes, trudging away from the edge. In the distance, ASHRAY ASYLUM stands, crumbling in places, rusting, and abandoned. The once-idyllic fountain is covered in vines, the cobblestone road is mostly covered by dirt and moss. Another car sits near her parents’.

INT. ASHRAY ASYLUM - MID-MORNING

Levi shoulders the door open, GRUNTING. A cloud of dust bursts out, making him cough. He walks in, followed by Hisa and Marina.

LEVI

I found a way in! Hoo, that’s a lot of dust! There aren’t any asthmatics in our current list of patients, are there?

HISA 

Not any that I can think of… Ah, Dr. Graves must be here somewhere, right, Levi?

Marina stops inside, looking around. Pieces of chipped wall are swept aside, faded graffiti taints shredded wallpaper, and an old wheelchair sits abandoned in the main hall. Many sets of footprints muddy the floor, leading Marina to try walking in them. She takes a few steps before walking head-first into someone’s chest. She YELPS.

MORRIS GRAVES, a greying man in his late 50s, wears an antiquated business suit, something that was popular decades ago, and thick, obscuring glasses. He steadies Marina with two hands on her shoulders, hesitating before letting go. His brow furrows above dark eyes.

MORRIS GRAVES

Ah! My apologies, dear girl. I should have announced myself, but you looked… Nevermind that, now. My name is—

LEVI

Dr. Graves!

DR. GRAVES

Ah! Well, well, well! If it isn’t our newest doctor and psychiatrist… Welcome back, Levi! It’s wonderful to have you back in Bedford, you and your family.

The two men shake hands. Levi gestures to Hisa and Marina. Hisa shakes Dr. Graves’ hand while Marina moves around the room. Dr. Graves continually looks to her, ensuring she’s still there. Meanwhile, Marina messes with the wheelchair, pushing herself around in it.

LEVI

I certainly do. Oh! This is my wife, Hisa, and our daughter, Marina.

HISA

It is wonderful to meet you, Dr. Graves! Levi has told me so much about you.

DR. GRAVES

Only good things, I hope?

LEVI

As if there are any bad things, not when you’ve single-handedly kept Bedworth’s coronary and funerary services going.

DR. GRAVES

Of course, of course. Alas, I couldn’t do the same for the hospital, at least, until now. Most have flocked to places out of town, a real inconvenience if you ask me. Yes, it will be good to get this place up and running again, newly refurbished.

Marina kneels on the wheelchair and picks up speed, losing control and jumping off before it crashes loudly against the wall. The chair falls apart instantly. Marina turns around, wincing at the adults.

DR. GRAVES

Are you alright, Marina?

HISA

(rubbing her temples)

Mari-baka! Again, you nearly hurt yourself. We have work to do here, so why don’t you go exploring a bit, hn? And maybe not get into trouble for once?

LEVI

Your mother’s right. Why don’t you take a walk around the halls for a while? Preferably not riding around on a rusty deathtrap like that, alright. Take your phone with you. 

Marina huffs, crossing her arms, still embarrassed. She sighs.

MARINA

Okay…

INT. ASHRAY ASYLUM - LOW RISK ZONE - MID-DAY

Marina walks through the dimly-lit halls, looking at abandoned chairs, IV drip bags on stands, and boarded-up doors. The lights BUZZ.

In the hall, she presses a button, causing a loud BUZZ and MECHANICAL CLANK. The barred door before her opens, leading into the next zone upstairs. The rickety elevator nearby is decorated with CAUTION TAPE.

INT. ASHRAY ASYLUM - MEDIUM RISK ZONE - MID-DAY

Marina peeks into some of the rooms, seeing bare hospital bed frames, an old broken television set, and an old x-ray machine. She pulls the lever on the machine, it sparks, and the power goes out. She YELPS.

In the COMPLETE SILENCE, Marina turns on her phone light. She hears JARHEAD singing in the distance and moves toward the sound.

INT. ASHRAY ASYLUM - HIGH RISK ZONE HALLWAY- MID-DAY

Marina follows the sound of the singing, pushing a hospital bed out of her path on her way. She finds some barred rooms, like prison cells. An echoed DRIPPING comes from a dark doorway. Something SKITTERS through the ceiling. The singing gets louder.

At the end of the hall, the furthest room from the entrance, something is glowing BRIGHT GREEN. It moves slightly, spinning back and forth to the music. A big, faded red stain is illuminated on the floor.

Marina watches for a moment, moving toward the room. The nameplate on the door is entirely faded, obscuring the former patient’s identity. Wary, she attempts to sneak a peek at the singer, but kicks a PAIR OF SCISSORS with her foot, sending it skidding across the floor.

The singing and moving stops. Marina freezes, ensuring her safety. She moves forward with silent footsteps. Just as she gets to the door, the singing resumes, a loud bellow into a sea chanty.

Confused, Marina opens the wooden door and immediately notices Jarhead, a decapitated head, mid-30s, sitting in a jar filled with glowing green liquid. He gently sways in the quaking jar, causing the cast light to move along the walls and floor. He sits in a cardboard box with a pillow, blanket, and pieces of miscellaneous garbage.

MARINA

What the...?

JARHEAD

Ahh! Have you come to steal my eyes!?

MARINA

What?!

JARHEAD

That’s right! You can try, but I’ll bite your grubby fingers off!

Jarhead gnashes his teeth, snarling, and hops out of his little box, landing on the side of his durable jar and rolling toward her, LAUGHING MANIACALLY. Marina yelps, hopping over him as he passes through the doorway.

JARHEAD

Freedom! Hublurghgurggug! Ugh, I feel sick!

Marina stares, but follows after him down the hall. He nearly rolls into the open elevator shaft, but she grabs him before he can fall in. She lifts him up and he shouts surprisedly.

JARHEAD

( _i_ _n French accent)_

Sacré bleu! Foiled again!

Marina hums confusedly and Jarhead gasps, hopping around in his jar until he faces her. He blinks, equally surprised before adopting a flirtatious smirk and wiggles an eyebrow.

JARHEAD

Well, hello there…

MARINA

Ugh!

Marina scowls, shaking the jar until the resulting bubbles are visible. Jarhead SCREECHES, pleading for her to stop. When she does stop, she starts walking back to the room where she found him. He grumbles, shifting angrily in his jar as the bubbles clear.

JARHEAD

( _in British accent_ )

Bloody witch! You ought to know not to mess with a harbinger.

MARINA

Huh? What are you talking about?

Marina brings Jarhead up to eye-level and he lurches toward her, making her almost lose balance as he gets close to her, pressing his face against the glass. His nose looks piggish. His eyes are wide, manic.

JARHEAD

( _in “hillbilly” accent)_

The End Times are a’comin’. Ain’tcha ever heard of Th’Great Ol’ One hisself? Cthulhu! Big things are happening soon… and if you want to live an’ all, you should listen t’ me, girlie!

Marina gasps, getting angry and shoving the jar back in the cardboard box. She crouches next to him, hand on top of the jar so Jarhead can’t move it.

MARINA

And why should I listen to you, anyway? You’re a head in a jar.

JARHEAD

Because I’m crazy!

Jarhead starts singing again, completely ignoring her and spinning around in his jar. Marina scowls and leaves the room before the lyrics turn too vulgar. 

Outside the room, she walks down the hall, but stops and turns around when Jarhead starts screeching dramatically. 

JARHEAD

Hey! Hey, wait! Come back! Please, Come back! Hey! You get back here, right now! Oh, I’m so lonely...

After a moment, Marina shakes her head dismissively and walks back toward the stairs, rolling her eyes. 

EXT. ASHRAY PEAK - EARLY AFTERNOON

Marina sits in the back of her parents’ car while Hisa and Levi talk on their phones. She looks back, watching the asylum disappear around the bend. When she turns around, the car enters the Howler Bridge.

The light flickers, momentarily lighting up the tunnel. Marina quickly sees a symbol with a smaller scrawled message, both painted in red graffiti. 

Intrigued, Marina tries to look back at it but the car quickly exits the tunnel. Hisa turns to address Marina.

HISA

Did you stay out of trouble?

Marina nods and hums. Levi looks at her through the rear-view mirror, also breaking away from his conversation.

LEVI

Find anything cool?

MARINA

( _snorting and scowling_ )

Nothing that doesn’t deserve to rot in a landfill somewhere.

LEVI

Ah well, we figured as much, too… Dr. Graves has invited us to a ‘welcome party’ of sorts. We’ll be leaving soon after we get back, so you’ll have to find something nice to wear. Can you do that?

MARINA

...Sure.


	3. Hello, Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've got another beat for you all. This is known as the "Refusal of the Call" beat where the protagonist refuses to knowledge the herald's warning of change. Here, the protagonist (Marina) wants to pretend what the herald (Jarhead) told her wasn't real, and that she can continue on her path without changing. However, she'll find a few reasons to look deeper into what he told her.
> 
> As always, my apologies for the formatting. AO3 certainly isn't built for screenplays. So, if you decide to continue reading it, thank you so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :D

INT. TOWN HALL FUNCTION ROOM - EVENING

Marina stands awkwardly near her parents. MAYOR HUGHES introduces them to some of BEDWORTH’S CITY COUNCIL MEMBERS, CHIEF WEAVER and BETTY BELLEROSE. Chief Weaver is very old and partially blind. Betty wears too much makeup to cover her wrinkles. Dr. Graves lingers nearby.

Marina sips from some red punch and shivers, cold in a short-sleeved, knee-length dress. The locals converse animatedly, moving around each other like a well-oiled machine. It’s eerie how in sync they are. Their grins stay for too long. Their laughter seems rehearsed and cued. They all have subtle fish-like features, “the Innsmouth look.” 

MAYOR HUGHES

This is Chief Weaver, pulling double-duty as our fire and police chief. And Betty Bellerose, our floral miracle worker. I tell you, her methods of getting anything and everything to thrive in our swampy farms is certainly nothing to sneeze at.

Dr. Graves

Indeed, Betty. Your work is greatly appreciated here. What would we do without your expertise?

Marina raises an eyebrow and looks at the peeling wallpaper and cracked columns. The plants look nice, so she nods. A PRIEST and a LARGE, BEARDED MAN come over to shake hands with Hisa and Levi. 

BETTY

Oh hush! You know how much Bedworth means to me.

MAYOR HUGHES

Ah, evening, gentlemen. Meet Father Hatcher and Mr. Seth Loomis, our resident clergyman and grocer, respectively.

Father Hatcher, mid 50s, stern with dark eyes, stands in a cassock with his hands behind his back while Seth, late 40s, bearded and portly, tugs on the straps of his spotless, ‘fancy’ apron.

FATHER HATCHER

It’s always a pleasure to see new faces. I hope you’ll join all of us for Sunday’s service, regardless of affiliation, you, the missus, and the young miss.

Mr. LOOMIS

Yeah, and  _ regardless of affiliation _ , everyone’s gotta eat, so I can imagine we’ll become  _ firm _ friends.

Everyone laughs at Seth’s barb, in sync. Levi and Hisa don’t notice.

LEVI

Of course! I’m sure we will.

MAYOR HUGHES

It’s a shame that ELDON couldn’t make it tonight. He runs our local theater and arcade, very popular with the kiddos here.

HISA

No worries, Mari will surely meet him soon. Hai, Mari-chan?

Marina nods. Betty, Mr. Loomis, Father Hatcher, and Chief Weaver move to the other side of the room, chatting with the bus driver, Jacob Nyx. SADIE and KANE SPINNER, early 60s, take their places, already fretting over Marina’s appearance and nodding at each other.

SADIE

Oh dearie, me! You keep wearing such short garments and you’ll be much too cold in a seaside town like this. Right, Kane?

Kane nods and grunts in agreement. Marina sputters, backing into Hisa. Dr. Graves and Hisa immediately turn and look concerned. Hisa places her hands on Marina’s shoulders. Marina hides behind her bangs. Levi and Mayor Hughes laugh, talking to the DINER COOK and two WAITRESSES.

HISA

Ah, Mari! They are right. You need warm and waterproof clothes to wear when you go out. We also need to get your school uniforms.

KANE

I think we can help with that.

MAYOR HUGHES

Other than Mr. Gibbs, Miss Turner, and Miss Pascow over there, I think you’ve met everyone else on the council, and I know I’m speaking for everyone when I say ‘Welcome to the Bedford City Council.’

Everyone cheers and laughs but Marina scowls, looking down at her dress. She sighs, hugging herself and turning an embarrassed pink. She grumbles quietly.

INT. SPINNER SPLENDOR TAILOR - MORNING

Marina scowls, playing on her phone. A tape measure winds around her waist. A pencil scribbles across a notepad. More and more pins poke her through baggy overalls and a sweater. She fidgets on the stand while Sadie fixes the bottom of the overalls. Hisa sits in a chair nearby. Marina huffs loudly, looking out the large window. It rains.

HISA

How do they feel Mari? The sweater looks comfortable. Much warmer than your other clothes, and cuter, too.

MARINA

I feel like I’m swimming in this… baggy  _ monstrosity _ . I miss my old clothes.

HISA

Don’t be so dramatic, Mari… Sometimes change is nice, and it’s not everyday that you get clothes that are made just for you.

Marina grumbles and Sadie stands up and walks behind the service counter. The old woman titters knowingly, unfazed. She passes her notes to Kane, who shuffles into the back room.

SADIE

I assure you, it’s the latest fashion. Nautical is so  _ in  _ right now, and that’s our specialty here in Bedford. You’ll be the envy of your classmates!

MARINA

But won’t we all look the same?

HISA

Don’t be rude, Mari.

SADIE

It’s no trouble. She reminds me of Patie- …myself when I was a girl. You can always add little things to make your uniform stand out. Let me go get the skirts, blouses, and blazers we’ll be working with…

Sadie goes into the back room of the store. Marina huffs and looks down at her phone, tapping at it loudly and angrily. Suddenly, Hisa takes it away. Marina grasps for it, sputtering in protest.

HISA

Enough, Marina! If you keep doing that, you’ll break your phone.

MARINA

No, I won’t!

HISA

You should take the rest of the day to explore, rather than sulk in your room. Too much time with your phone isn’t healthy.

MARINA

It’s raining.

HISA

Ronan said the rain will stop in an hour or so, and your father swears he’s never wrong about such things. Besides, a little sunlight will be good for you.

Marina sighs loudly and Sadie bursts into the main area, brandishing a pair of tall rubber boots that match Marina’s sweater.

SADIE

Oho! I forgot the most important thing! Silly me! These galoshes will pull the whole outfit together.

Marina blanches and lowers her head in defeat. Hisa nods encouragingly, clapping her hands happily.

HISA

She loves them.

EXT. BEDWORTH MAIN STREET - NOON

Marina unenthusiastically waves goodbye to her mother. After she leaves, Marina scowls and walks past the tailor shop. There is a symbol similar to the one in the Howler Bridge on the side of the shop’s wall, but Marina is too distracted by her anger to notice.

She glances forward and notices the large neon sign for the arcade.

INT. ARCADE - NOON

In a quick montage, complete with extreme angles and flashing ‘You Lose’ screens, Marina tries playing some games. With each one she tries, her anger causes her to lose, causing her to get angrier while pressing buttons. Eldon Marsh, late teens, the employee, laughs at her from behind the counter and she blushes, storming out in a huff.

EXT. ARCADE - LATE AFTERNOON

Marina storms out of the arcade and immediately steps in fresh cement. She makes a sound of disgust and shock, realizing that she’s ruined her shoes. Mayor Hughes yells from across the street, rushing over to stand in front of her. He gestures manically at the footprint.

MAYOR HUGHES

Whaddaya think you’re doin’, kid!? Didn’t your parents ever teach you to watch where you step? We just laid this cement, and now it’s ruined!

MARINA

Ahh, sorry! It was just fine when I went into the arcade. I didn’t know!

A strange, foggy look enters Mayor Hughes’ eyes. After a moment of silence, it clears and he shakes his head, crossing his arms.

MAYOR HUGHES

Y’know what? Forget it! Here, give this to your parents. It’s the least you could do.

Mayor Hughes reaches into his jacket and pulls out a tattered pamphlet that reads “ _ Hardy Harlan is your man. He’ll fix Bedworth. Yes, he can! Re-elect Harlan Hughes for Mayor.” _ Marina shoves it into her purse and nods. Mayor Hughes grunts, walking away, muttering.

MAYOR HUGHES (CONT.)

Darn kids… Running wild… No supervision… 

Marina frowns but turns and keeps walking, only to trip on a pothole and fall on the sidewalk. She yelps in surprise and pain. Embarrassed tears come to her eyes and she starts getting up, wincing. Her knee is scraped bloody. 

Her hand fumbles for something to grab on to, but she bumps a gutter and a gallon of rainwater falls right on her head. She groans, shivering when she finally stands up. She shakes off some of the water, enraged. Sadie calls to her from down the street, waving Marina’s boots in the air.

SADIE

Oh! Marina! We finished your clothes in record time! Dearie, me! It looks like you might need them, now… 

Marina scowls. Her shoulders hunch tensely and her expression is stormy. Her hands ball into fists at her sides, angry at everything.

INT. UNCLE RONAN'S DINING ROOM - EVENING

Marina sits at the candle-lit table in her new clothes, scowling, one elbow on the table, chin resting on her hand. With her other hand, she stabs at her slab of meatloaf with a fork, stewing in silence. 

Across the table, the twins smirk at her as they eat, whispering to each other and giggling quietly. Marina glares at them, looking to her parents and Ronan at the other end of the table. Levi nods, gesturing to her.

LEVI

How was your day, Marina? You look nice today, the teal really brings out your eyes. They remind me of your grandmother’s—

Marina grips her fork and stabs her food harder. Ronan does the same, but neither Marina nor Levi notice.

MARINA

—Grandmother’s, I know… I don’t see why that matters now. I tripped, scraped my knee, got water dumped on me, the mayor yelled at me, and I ruined my favorite shoes. I hate these stupid baggy clothes and I hate this stupid gloomy town!

The twins snicker at her, trying to keep quiet. Ronan silently shakes his head in a reprimand and they fall silent. They resume eating.

HISA

Mari, you can’t just judge something based on one bad day. Tomorrow will be bett—

Simultaneously, as though on cue, Hisa and Levi’s phones ring and the two answer them, getting up and shuffling out of the room.

HISA

Hello, Koji… No, I’m not busy. After all, work comes first… Yes, Levi and I made a lot of progress today… 

LEVI

Ah, Dr. Graves. What can I do for you? …It’s funny that you mention it. Hisa’s talking to our CEO now… 

Marina watches them leave before slowly turning back to her uncle and cousins. They continue eating, watching her until she picks up her fork. She looks down at her meatloaf, now a pile of unappetizing mush, and sighs, getting up from the table to leave the room. Ronan taps on the table to get her attention. In the doorway, Marina turns back.

RONAN

*Are you feeling alright, Marina? You’ve hardly touched your food.*

MARINA

I’m fine… I just lost my appetite, that’s all.

Marina leaves the room and Ronan watches after her. He and the twins hear her footsteps on the stairs. Sternly, crossing his arms, he turns to them and they look up, playing innocent.

RONAN 

*Marina’s going through a lot right now, and I want you both to give her some space while she’s here, yeah? Don’t bother her.*

OCTAVIA

Oh, Daddy, we would never—

RONAN

*Enough, Octavia… I mean it when I say that I want you two on your best behavior from now on.*

OPHELIA AND OCTAVIA

Yes, Daddy…

Ronan nods and the trio get up from their chairs with their plates, blowing the candles out. The room goes completely dark.

BLACK SCREEN

FADE IN:

EXT. MARINA'S DREAM (ASHRAY PEAK) - NIGHT

Marina stands at the cliff’s edge overlooking Bedford. The sky is dark and the clouds swirl ominously. Wind ruffles her hair and the waves crash against the rocks.

Suddenly, CTHULHU bursts out of the water, creating a tidal wave that barrels toward shore. Marina gasps at its sheer size and speed. Cthulhu roars loudly, forcing her to cover her ears and kneel on the ground.

JARHEAD (V.O.)

The end times are a’comin’… Big things are happening soon… The Great Old One hisself… Cthulhu…

The wave hits the shore, sending water flooding into the streets. Buildings are washed away, people scream, the huge waves rise, covering the sky. Marina stands, watching the waves come closer and closer to her.

A wave hits Ashray Peak, and the tremor knocks her off the cliff. Marina screams, and just before she hits the water, Cthulhu turns to look at her. She gasps, harshly hitting the dark water.

JARHEAD (V.O.) (CONT.)

If you want to live an’ all, you should listen to me—

Underwater, Marina tries to swim back up to the surface, but a webbed hand pulls her down by her ankle. She looks down and screams, trying to dislodge the hand. 

Scary fish-like people appear, more webbed hands grabbing onto her and dragging her deeper and deeper into the dark.

INT. MARINA'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Marina jolts up in bed, spooked. She runs a shaky hand through her bed-head and wildly looks around at her room. A single night light casts strange shadows on the wall. Calming herself, Marina rubs her eyes.

MARINA

It’s not real. It’s not real, no matter what that jar-head said. Maybe he wasn’t real either… 

The radio crackles loudly, making her jump. Church is stretched out on the bed, his paws touching the dials. Marina groans, turning off the radio and moving the cat to the other side of the bed.

MARINA

Stop it, Church. No one listens to AM radio anyway.

Marina lays back down and closes her eyes.

MARINA (CONT.)

A head couldn’t even live in a jar… Could it?

EXT. MAIN STREET - LATE AFTERNOON

Main Street is eerily quiet, no cars and no people around. Marina doesn’t notice, too engrossed in her phone. She’s following a map. She veers off and goes down a side-street. 

EXT. OUTMAW HARBOR - LATE AFTERNOON  


The sun barely shines on the foggy harbor. Decayed fishing shacks and boat sheds fade into the mist. Old tugboats and fishing vessels float idly on the calm water, tethered to leaning dock poles, bumping them intermittently. Seagulls sit atop them, watching, waiting.

Marina's phone illuminates her face as she walks down the hill onto the docks. The sound of her foot hitting the wood makes her look up. She blanches, looking wildly around in realization of where she is. A green light at the end of one of the docks catches her eye and she walks toward it, entranced. She passes barrels, crates, and remains of fish picked clean by seagulls.

At the end of the dock, Marina grips the lightpost and looks down at the dark water. She hesitantly sits down on the edge, still hugging the post. Daringly, she touches the water with her boot and retracts it, creating a ripple that spreads into the fog. She waits for something to appear, watching the water underneath her. Her boots rest on the rickety metal ladder. 

An old fishing boat with glaring fog lights floats in from the fog, its motor eerily quiet. At first, it looks like there’s no one aboard. In a neat, flowing script,  _ Patience _ is written on the rear starboard side.

The silhouette of CAPT. LHU, A TALL OLD FISHERMAN WITH A BUSHY WHITE BEARD, bursts from the cockpit, shouting at Marina but pausing after a moment, looking at her strangely. He turns off the lights, the boat drifting closer to her as he drops the anchor. The boat halts a dozen feet from Marina. He walks back over to the railing near her, resting his arms atop it leisurely.

CAPT. LHU

Pardon me for startling you, missy… I daresay that I mistook you for someone else.

MARINA

Oh, It’s alright. I think I’ve been getting that a lot lately… 

CAPT. LHU

Hmm… Still, I apologize… What are you doing here on a day like this? I don’t get many visitors… 

MARINA

To be honest, I don’t really know. I just sort of… ended up here. The water seems calm today, and the sky isn’t so dark… I don’t like the sea very much… it scares me.

CAPT. LHU

Aye, that it may be, but the sea isn’t something that should be feared. We all return to it eventually, some sooner than others. It surrounds us, a great and unending giant.

MARINA

But… it doesn’t yield to our lungs, and its salt is a poison. It can flood towns and cities, drag us under to feed its life.

CAPT. LHU

(laughing)

Ye’ have a sharp tongue to speak with such fire at your age. What is your name, lass?

MARINA

It’s Marina.

Capt. Lhu pauses, considering her for a moment before shaking his head, as though his thoughts are too unlikely.

CAPT. LHU

Aye, pleasure to meet you, Marina. You’re right that the sea can take, but it can also give… to those who deserve it. Folks around here need its fish to feed their families, to distill and water their crops, for recreation on a nice day… Not like those wretches who come here from out of town, littering, soiling the water with their  _ garbage _ . I couldn’t tell you how much aquatic life has been lost this year alone— 

Marina tilts her head, looking down at the water before looking back up to Capt. Lhu. He looks sheepish, tapping his fingers on the metal railing and stroking his beard.

CAPT. LHU

Ah, my apologies, Marina. When it comes to the sea, I can get carried away. Spending many years at sea has made me nothing but fond of it, after all.

MARINA

…I suppose you’re right. Thank you for talking to me about—

To her surprise, Capt. Lhu is gone. The boat sits on the water, empty. Marina frowns, but gets up and walks away, turning back once, shaking her head, and continuing onward.

EXT. TOWN SQUARE - DUSK

Shadows grow longer around Marina, the fog lifting, leaving the wind to blow through the hollow streets around her. The old gothic-inspired church looms overhead, blocking the setting sun from her view. The streetlights flare on one by one, lighting up the area.

The sound of something heavy hitting the ground, followed by a muffled curse, catches her attention. Marina looks toward the sounds and gets closer, hiding behind a tree. Peeking her head around, she sees three cloaked figures. Two are gesturing wildly at the third, who tries picking up a heavy box on the ground. The other two hold odd shiny vases and darkened jars.

In his haste to pick up the box, the third figure’s hood falls, revealing Mayor Hughes. Marina’s eyes widen and she moves to step back, only to trip on a root and fall backwards and make a muffled yelp. Panicking, she shuffles behind a nearby bush, covering her mouth with her hands.

One of the cloaked figures approaches, searching for her. Through a gap in the leaves, Marina sees that they have a knife. The figure moves to peek around the bush, but another crashing sound makes them stop and sigh loudly. They retreat and join the others.

Marina gasps, watching through the gap as the trio scurries inside and shuts the door. She sags against the bush, considering what just happened. Then, a new light enters her eyes. She knows what she has to do.


End file.
